starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
ARC-77
| nace = | muere = | especie =Humano (clon) | genero =Masculino | altura =1,83 metros | pelo =Negro | ojos =Marrón | era =Era del Alzamiento del Imperio | afiliacion =*República Galáctica **Gran Ejército de la República ***Los 10 de Muunilinst ****Escuadrón Razor }} ARC-77, conocido como Fordo, fue un capitán Comando de Reconocimiento Avanzado en el Gran Ejército de la República. En 22 ABY, fue asignado a una fuerza de ataque liderada por el General Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, para tomar el mundo de Muunilinst, controlado por los Confederados. Junto con un grupo de soldados clones que después serían conocidos como Los 10 de Muunilinst, Fordo probó ser esencial en la Batalla de Muunilinst, llevando a sus soldados a destruir el emplazamiento de artillería enemigo, y luego ayudó a Kenobi a capturar al líder oponente, San Hill. Inmediatamente después de la batalla, Fordo fue enviado a Hypori, donde un grupo de Caballeros Jedi fue atrapado por el general Confederado, Grievous. Abriéndose paso hasta la ubicación de los Jedi, Fordo y sus hombres se enfrentaron a Grievous, pero no pudieron matarlo. Sin embargo, tuvieron la oportunidad de rescatar a tres sobrevivientes: Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, y Shaak Ti. En 19 ABY, Fordo estaba en Coruscant cuando el planeta fue atacado por la Confederación. A pesar de enfrentar números abrumadores, Fordo y sus hombres pudieron hacer retroceder a una porción de la fuerza atacante con la ayuda de los Maestros Jedi Mace Windu y Yoda. Biografía Muunilinst Un Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento, ARC-77 fue un clon de Jango Fett, y fue entrenado personalmente por Fett. Volviéndose un capitán, adquirió el nombre de "Fordo". A mediados del 22 ABY, en los escenarios de apertura de las Guerras Clon, el General Obi-Wan Kenobi lideró un ejército a Muunilinst, donde el Clan Bancario Intergaláctico fabricaba ejércitos de droides para la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Fordo estaba entre los soldados enviados, y debía de liderar un grupo de dos tenientes ARC y siete soldados clones. Su objetivo era abrirse paso hasta el cuartel general de San Hill, el líder del Clan Bancario, aparte del resto de las fuerzas de Kenobi; se reunirían con el Jedi allí. Antes de entrar al sistema, Kenobi se dirigió personalmente a Fordo y a sus hombres, recordándoles que su misión era de extrema importancia en el contexto de la próxima Batalla de Muunilinst. Para la asignación, Fordo adquirió el título de Comandante de Fuerza de Ataque. Fordo y sus hombres llegaron a la superficie del planeta en cañoneras LAAT/i, junto a muchas de las fuerzas de Kenobi, mientras que el Comandante Anakin Skywalker y sus pilotos se enfrentaron a los cazas estelares del Clan Bancario. Antes de llegar a la ciudad de Harnaidan, Kenobi le ordenó a los soldados ARC separarse de los demás grupos, y dar inicio a su operación. Mientras se dirigían a la ciudad, su nave fue derribada y se estrelló en una calle abandonada. Fordo y sus hombres quedaron ilesos, y el capitán les ordenó desembarcar con cuidado. Sin embargo, fueron atacados por francotiradores, y CT-43/002 murió en el ataque. Tomando cobertura detrás de lo que quedaba de la cañonera, el capitán le ordenó a un soldado observador revelarle la ubicación de los francotiradores. Una vez las supo, Fordo le ordenó a uno de sus tenientes disparar un lanzador de misiles portátil PLX-1 para destruirlos a todos, causando un daño considerable a la arquitectura circundante. thumb|left|200px|Fordo despeja la zona alrededor de la torreta. Una vez despejaron el área, Fordo llevó a sus hombres a través de las calles de la ciudad, hacia el cuartel general de Hill. En el camino, se encontraron con un Tanque Blindado de Asalto, pero uno de los tenientes lo destruyó infiltrándose en él. Usando un droide comando de reconocimiento, Fordo determinó la localización del objetivo, y rastreó un cañón grande en la base de la torre de Hill. Reportándose con Kenobi, el capitán tuvo el permiso para proceder. Fordo llevó a sus soldados a la base de la torre, y luego, hasta la posición del cañón. Los soldados clones se encargaron de la guardia droide apostada allí, y uno de los tenientes destruyó el puesto de mando visible con su PLX-1. Entonces, los hombres del capitán colocaron una gran cantidad de explosivos, y mientras subían hasta la cima de la torre, el cañón explotó. Encima de la torre, esperaron la llegada del General Kenobi. Como lo habían planeado, Kenobi se reunió con ellos en la punta de la torre de Hill. Destruyendo todo al descender del techo, Fordo y sus hombres asediaron la sala de guerra de Hill, acabando con los droides a su paso con la ayuda del general. Una vez terminó la pelea, Fordo capturó a Hill y lo llevó ante Kenobi. Mientras el general pedía a Hill una rendición incondicional, el comandante Separatista gen'dai Durge entró en la sala usando un jetpack. Fordo y sus hombres rápidamente concentraron su fuego em el cazarrecompensas, y lograron derribarlo, antes de bombardearlo todavía más con fuego de bláster. Cuando uno de los tenientes usó su PLX-1 con Durge, Fordo confiaba en que el gen'dai había sido neutralizado. Sin embargo, Kenobi no estaba tan seguro, y su cautela se probó sabiamente: Durge se recuperó del ataque, y comenzó a despachar a las tropas de Fordo. El grueso gen'dai entonces "engulló" a Kenobi, atrapando al general. Como respuesta, Fordo disparó su cuerda de muñeca al casco de Durge y lo electrocutó, causando que el comandante Separatista estallase en cólera. Durge pudo romper la conexión, golpeando a Fordo hacia atrás y dejándolo vulnerable para un ataque. Sin embargo, antes de que el gen'dai pudiera matar al capitán, Kenobi, dentro de Durge, empujó su exterior con la Fuerza, aparentemente destruyendo al atacante y liberándose. La contienda había terminado, y Fordo y sus hombres encerraron a Hill y a sus ayudantes. Cuando finalmente había concluido la batalla, el capitán se unió a Kenobi supervisando los resultados, y una nave no identificada se aproximó a su posición. La nave había escapado al hiperespacio, durante la batalla espacial de Muunilinst, y había sido perseguida por el Comandante Skywalker. Mientras aterrizaba, Kenobi, sintiendo la presencia de Skywalker a bordo, le ordenó a sus hombres cesar el fuego. Mientras Kenobi regañaba a Skywalker por haber seguido a la nave, recibió una transmisión del General Daakman Barrek, quien, junto a otros Jedi, pidió la evacuación de Hypori, donde habían sido flanqueados por el General Separatista Grievous. Hypori Fordo fue enviado a Hypori para rescatar a los sobrevivientes de la fuerza de ataque de Barrek. Diez tenientes y él debían de rescatarlos, y, favoreciendo un acercamiento más agresivo, Fordo llevó consigo una artillería blindada de Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento y un bláster cuádruple de cañones. Llegando a Hypori en una cañonera, Fordo y sus hombres se aproximaron a la [[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator|nave de asalto clase Acclamator I]] derribada, donde se escondían los Jedi sobrevivientes, y el capitán, después de preparar su equipo, le ordenó al piloto comenzar a interferir al enemigo. Abriéndose paso a través del ejército de droides que rodeaba la nave de asalto, la cañonera lanzó bombas a control remoto al enemigo, antes de irrumpir dentro del Acclamator. Tan pronto desembarcó, Fordo detectó tres señales de vida y le ordenó a uno de sus soldados revisar unos escombros, mientras otros inspeccionaba las vigas en la parte de arriba. Dirigiéndose hacia las señales de vida lo más rápido posible, Fordo le ordenó progresivamente a sus tropas seguirlo. thumb|right|200px|Fordo y sus hombres atacan a Grievous en [[Hypori/Leyendas|Hypori.]] Se encontraron con la figura de un Maestro Jedi herido, el General Ki-Adi-Mundi, quien se batía en duelo con General Grievous. Fordo y sus hombres no tardaron en abrir fuego al general cyborg, pero Grievous pudo esquivar sus disparos y comenzó a atacar a los soldados ARC. El capitán reaccionó convocando al piloto de la cañonera a irrumpir en la zona, y le ordenó dispararle a Grievous con las armas de la nave. Mientras Grievous escapa del asedio, los hombres de Fordo recuperaron los otros tres Jedi sobrevivientes: Aayla Secura y Shaak Ti. Cuando el capitán le ordenó a sus hombres abordar de vuelta la cañonera, Ki-Adi-Mundi protestó, insistiendo en perseguir a Grievous, pero Fordo le explicó que los sobrevivientes podían morir si seguían en Hypori. El general cedió, y abordó el vehículo. Mientras se alejaban del Acclamator, Fordo activó las bombas a control remoto, destruyendo un gran número de tropas enemigas y despejando un camino para que la cañonera escapara. Aunque estaban en condición crítica, los Jedi heridos sobrevivieron, y pudieron escapar a la capital galáctica de Coruscant. Debido a sus esfuerzos, a Fordo se le concedió la Medalla de Servicio al Canciller, pero se negó, y el honor fue otorgado póstumo a CT-43/002, uno de sus hombres que había sido gravemente herido durante la Batalla de Muunilinst. Después, Fordo adoptó la armadura de soldado clon Fase II. Coruscant thumb|left|200px|Fordo durante la [[Batalla de Coruscant (Guerras Clon)|Batalla de Coruscant.]] En 19 ABY, Fordo estaba en Coruscant cuando esta fue atacada por la Confederación. Defendiendo el distrito del Sector Cuatro, Fordo se vio en apuros al hacer retroceder a los atacantes, y se dio cuenta de que su posición estaba siendo dominada. Convocando refuerzos, tomó su rifle bláster DC-15A y lo usó para derribar un súper droide de combate B2. Sacando su pistola y recogiendo el DC-15A de un compañero asesinado, Fordo continuó montando resistencia a los droides, pero eventualmente dio la orden de retirada. En ese momento, el Maestro Jedi Yoda llegó cabalgando un kybuck, y dio la contraorden. Poco después, el General Mace Windu llegó sobre un droide Buitre controlado. La batalla continuó, y la ventaja permaneció a favor de los hombres de Fordo, permitiéndole al capitán el avance del flanco derecho dentro de las líneas enemigas. Sin embargo, no tenía que preocuparse por el flanco izquierdo, ya que estaba siendo tomado por Windu y por Yoda. Eventualmente, la República Galáctica obtuvo la victoria en la Batalla de Coruscant.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Personalidad y rasgos Aparte de ser un hombre sutil, Fordo prefería las tácticas sencillas, empleando potencia de fuego abrumadora como contraataque a estrategias complejas. Eventualmente se hizo famoso por su enfoque grandilocuente en cualquier situación, lo que casi siempre le hacía ganar. También era modesto, rehusándose a recibir créditos por sus acciones, y en lugar de eso valoraba más las contribuciones de aquellos que perdió en el campo de batalla. Fordo permanecía pasivo ante el rostro del peligro, y luchó con todos sus recursos sin importar que tan grave era la situación, aunque daría la orden de retirada ante circunstancias abrumadoras. También era capaz de desobedecer a sus superiores si podían poner en peligro sus objetivos, como hizo con el General Ki-Adi-Mundi en Hypori. Equipo thumb|left|Fordo cargando una de sus armas.Al principio de las Guerras Clon, Fordo usó una versión más ligera de la Armadura de soldado clon Fase I, llamada armadura de soldado ARC que le daba más defensa que una armadura de Fase I normal, está estaba pintada con bandas rojas.thumb|Fordo, en su armadura de Fase I Fordo contaba con una gran variedad de equipo integrado en la armadura, entre ellos un gancho de ataque que enviaba una descarga eléctrica a través del cable y un comunicador integrados en su guante izquierdo. Portaba un Pauldron gris y rojo, el cual designaba su rango de Capitán y que contenía munición para sus bláster de mano DC-17 gemelos. A la cintura, llevaba un Kama atado mediante un cinturón que contaba con una funda para sus bláster de mano DC-17 gemelos a cada lado de la falda. Aunque los clones bajo su mando portasen otras armas tales como el rifle bláster DC-15A o el bláster DC-15S, Fordo siempre prefirió sus do bláster de mano DC-17 con los que demostraba mucha destreza como demostró en Muunilinst o en la de Hypori. Aunque también se vio forzado a manejar un rifle bláster DC-15A en la Batalla de Coruscant que recogió de uno de sus compañeros caído junto con su arma de siempre. También tenía un Holoproyector portátil y un par de macroniboculares blancos. En los últimos días de las Guerras Clon, Fordo, junto con la mayoría de los Clones, cambió su armadura por una Armadura de soldado clon Fase II.thumb|Fordo en armadura de Fase II destruyendo un droide con un rifle blaster DC-15A Aunque seguía con sus características marcas rojas en la armadura, el Kama y el Pauldron desparecieron, en su lugar, Fordo lucía una bandolera y un cinturón con una funda para su nueva pistola desintegradora. El casco de Fordo también cambió, ahora ya no contaba con su rangerfinger, pero destacaban los ojos de Jaig pintados en su casco, que se le concedieron tras el incidente de Hypori, como recompensa a sus grandes acciones. Entre bastidores El personaje de Fordo hizo su primera aparición en el segundo episodio de la microserie animada Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon. Luego apareció en la segunda temporada del programa, y fue interpretado por André Sogliuzzo, y en el doblaje latinoamericano por Miguel Ángel Chigliazza, quien interpreta en español a todos los clones. Posteriormente fue nombrado en un artículo de "Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic", publicado en Star Wars Insider 84. Es las inspiración para el tema rojo del diseño de empaquetado anunciado junto con la segunda temporada de Star Wars: The Clone Wars.StarWars.com | Red, White and Cool Apariciones * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * Fuentes * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Oficiales del Ejército de la República Categoría:Soldados clon capitanes Categoría:Soldados clon